


make WAR not LOVE

by simbay



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Любовь — фальшивое чувство.





	make WAR not LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> фб-2019

Любовь — фальшивое чувство.  
Выдуманное романтиками, которые каждое похотливое желание воспринимали в розовых тонах.  
Фудзита не верил в любовь. Во-первых, в мире магов и Дыре из розового была лишь разбавленная кровь. Во-вторых, его не любили, да и сам он никого не любил, максимум уважал, как делают это все Абсолютно Клевые Маги, на которых он возмущенно поглядывал, ненавидя, но в то же время обожая. Глупое чувство! Но не такое глупое, как любовь. В-третьих... Нет, пожалуй, не было третьего. Было достаточно двух пунктов для того, чтобы уяснить, что было глупым и настоящим, а что было бездарной попыткой романтизировать желание обласкать ближнего своего с более интересными подробностями, о которых Фудзита предпочитал думать в гордом одиночестве.  
О плотских утехах он, конечно, мечтал, но только фантазиями и был ограничен. А потому предпочитал сосредотачиваться на вещах более важных — например, сейчас ему вместе с Эбису (глупый приказ) надо было сторожить какую-то глупую коробку (вдвойне глупый приказ) от воришек (очень глупый!). Коробка представляла из себя самый натуральный макгаффин...  
На самом деле Фудзита не особо представлял, что значит это слово, но он вычитал его в одной из книг Эна, а значит, оно было умное.  
Определенно.  
Вора они, конечно, браво проворонили. Фудзита мог обвинить Эбису в том, что она уснула на посту, но он и сам сладко посапывал во время охраны коробочки, так что было бы глупо сыпать все орехи на нее. Но он все равно дал ей поучительного подзатыльника — просто потому, что был старше, выше, а еще сделал это первее, чем она сама пнула его под коленку.  
Они вдвоем выбежали на крышу следом за таинственным воришкой, но тот сиганул прямиком вниз. Очень храброе решение, если бы Фудзита не был разгневан тем, что тот так нагло воспользовался их с Эбису сном, то даже похвалил бы его, но сейчас он не был способен на что-то более осмысленное, чем возмущенное сопение. Эбису наблюдала за зрелищем с лицом еще более невдохновленным, чем за всем, что происходило в поместье Эна и не касалось ее — то есть, она почти засыпала на ходу.  
Ох, как же ей завидовал Фудзита. Иногда он молил дьяволов, чтобы те дали ему успокоения и возможность реагировать на все вокруг так же спокойно, как делала это Эбису. Если это не включало бы ее многочисленные проблемы и несчастья, конечно же, иначе он поспешил бы отказаться от подобного дара как можно скорее.  
Впрочем, дьяволы любили шутить. Фудзита шумно сглотнул, надеясь, что его не слышал Кровокрас и не решил исполнить это глупое ежесекундное желание, мелькнувшее в его голове. Он знал дьяволов — все знали дьяволов! — и потому в данную секунду ему оставалась только надежда.  
Ах да, кажется, они выбежали на крышу. Следом за воришкой.  
Лишь ветер и был рад и почти моментально подул в лицо со страшной силой, отчего Фудзита даже снял маску — побоялся, что сейчас ее унесет. Конечно, можно было понадеяться, что ему выдадут новую, но недавние мысли о дьяволах почему-то заставили его передумать.  
Впереди был лишь рассвет — солнце лениво вставало над землей, и будь у него лицо, оно очень глупо бы зевало. Рассвет вещал о начале нового дня, скором выговоре от Эна и, хуже всего, он был розовым! Дьявол подери.  
— Ну и глупость, — цыкнув, Фудзита потряс головой. Он развернулся и махнул рукой Эбису, призывая вернуться обратно в здание. — Пошли. Может, успеем поспать еще чуть-чуть перед тем, как Эн начнет отчитывать.  
— Погоди.  
Внезапно, Эбису проснулась — и подала голос. Фудзита резко оглянулся, испугавшись, что назойливый воришка вернулся и желал мести... Мести за... например, за содержание коробки. Никто не знал, что там. Фудзита не знал. Эбису не знала. А знал ли Эн? Фудзита мог бы усомниться в том, что босс в принципе способен быть неосведомленным в чем-то, но такая назойливая мыслишка появилась и маячила на горизонте разума.  
Фудзита спешно отогнал ее, опасаясь больше дьяволов. Не получить плату за работу было страшнее, чем проклятье Эбису.  
— Что? Что-то интересное? — он перегнулся через перила и вперился в темноту внизу. Та ответила загадочным молчанием, и Фудзита на всякий случай плюнул туда, надеясь, что он попал в голову воришке. — Я чего-то не вижу? Эй, Эбису...  
Месть была бы так сладка, так сладка!..  
Но внизу ничего не оказалось. Даже гордый плевок просто упал вниз, и Фудзита разочарованно цокнул языком. Он на всякий случай оглянулся назад, на Эбису, решив удостовериться, куда она смотрела, потому как ожидал, что вниз — но она смотрела вперед.  
Прямо на рассвет. На глупый розовый рассвет.  
— Это же просто глупый рассвет. Он же самый обычный. И... Гм. Обычный.  
Фудзита хотел было добавить, что рассвет был глупого розового цвета, но это противоречило его собственным убеждениям, что любовь (как и розовый цвет) были ненастоящими, а потому вовремя закусил себе язык. Не хватало еще прослыть перед Эбису — тут следовало бы сделать выделение, но при упоминании Эбису оно вряд ли было необходимо — врунишкой и идиотом, а потому Фудзита решил сохранить остатки гордости и не договорить о своем сравнении рассвета и еще чего-то розового и определенно глупого.  
Но не любви.  
Кашлянув в кулак, Фудзита возмущенно махнул рукой.  
— Пустая трата времени! Ладно, идем! Я видел тут мешок, на нем можно поспать до выволочки от Эна.  
Взглянув на него безразлично, Эбису вдруг повернула голову и уставилась куда-то вдаль. В ее взгляде мелькнуло что-то настолько неопределенное, что на секунду Фудзите показалось даже, что рядом с ним стоит не та глупышка Эбису, что в тайне завидовала огромной груди Ной, а кто-то другой.  
Более взрослый. Более...  
Фудзита сглотнул.  
— Я думаю, рассвет хорош.  
Она наклонила голову набок, после чего провела пальцами по губам.  
— Возможно, нам стоит посмотреть на него подольше.  
— Д-да... Ты права.  
Сам того не поняв, Фудзита согласился. И, осознав это, он вдруг покраснел хуже, чем волосы босса. Это был хороший яркий красный цвет, такими были спелые помидоры, которые Эн всегда подавал в виде грибов. Замешкавшись, он пошатнулся и отступил было назад, но вдруг почувствовал, как кто-то схватил его за руку.  
Фудзита тоненько вскрикнул, и это было финалом его короткой борьбы.  
Чуть сузив глаза, Эбису вздохнула. После этого она сказала одну из самых мудрых фраз, что были произнесены за этот вечер, и по краткости и, одновременно с этим, по смысловой наполненности, что заключалась в этом единственном слове, она могла бы посоперничать разве что с приказами босса, который никогда не говорил глупостей. Ну, официально.  
Вдохнув поглубже, Эбису сказала:  
— Заткнись.  
После чего добавила:  
— И продолжай смотреть.


End file.
